1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting assembly and, particularly, to a mounting assembly for a heat sink which effectively protects a computer chip socket.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) includes a circuit board, a plurality of electronic components mounted on the circuit board, and a plurality of tin balls attached on the circuit board for electrically connecting the electronic components to the circuit board. However, if an electronic component, such as a CPU chip socket with a heat sink mounted thereon, endures much stress, the circuit board may be deformed and the tin balls at a bottom of the CPU chip socket broken, causing broken the electrical connections.